1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating container and, more particularly, to a device and a method for reducing the temperature of a liquid in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulating containers are used to keep cool drinks or other fluids cold for long periods of time. However, such drinks must be cold before they are put into the container. Furthermore, no matter how well the container is made, some heat is always transferred to the drink in the container over a period of time and the drink will never be as cold when it is consumed as it was when it was put into the container.